


I'll Send A Storm

by VideoGameImagines



Series: I'll Send A Storm [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameImagines/pseuds/VideoGameImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: for the reader to be a nurse (I ended up making the reader a doctor) that ends up helping Ruvik and it was also requested that I base the story on Storm Song by Phildel. Storm Song is a really beautiful song so I recommend giving it a listen if you ever get the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Send A Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I’m back with another imagine that was requested anonymously for The Evil Within, a Ruvik X Reader story to be more specific. There will be a slight time jump in the story and I apologize if one event is out of order (I added a scene in here that happened earlier in Ruvik’s storyline). It was requested for the reader to be a nurse (I ended up making the reader a doctor) that ends up helping Ruvik and it was also requested that I base the story on Storm Song by Phildel. Storm Song is a really beautiful song so I recommend giving it a listen if you ever get the chance. When I wrote this I decided to interject the lyrics here and there; it’s possible that I won’t include all of the lyrics or they could be out of order. (Side Note: Y/N= your name/first name L/N= last name) Warning: The Evil Within is a very graphic game and some elements in this story could be seen as graphic. Disclaimer: I do not own The Evil Within. As always I hope I was able to do the prompt justice and I hope that you all enjoy it.

You were filling out paperwork in your office when you heard an urgent knock on the wood door; you looked up and gave a tight lipped smile not at all pleased at who was at the door. You placed your pen on your desk, “Dr. Jimenez, good morning. How can I help you?”

  
The man in question looked slightly perturbed, “Yes, yes Good Morning, Dr. L/N! I have a task of the utmost importance for you. You come highly recommended from the hospital’s board.”

  
You stood up from your desk and smoothed out your clothing, “Oh, well if I may… what is this task of the utmost importance?”

  
Dr. Jimenez sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I think it would just be easier to take you there and explain on the way.”

  
You were very confused, “Take me there? Forgive me, sir, but I thought this was a task sanctioned by the medical board? Why would I be leaving the hospital?”

  
He appeared to be growing impatient, “It is sanctioned by the board but this is a research project located off sight. I will tell you more on the way there but we should leave now. What is your answer, Dr. L/N?”

  
You groaned internally amazed at this man’s complete lack of patience, “I suppose I can hear the proposed project but I’m withholding the right to turn down the position if it’s not an agreeable match.”

  
He turned on his heel and walked out of the door, “Yes, fine let’s go. I haven’t got all day!”

  
You couldn’t help but roll your eyes as you took off your lab coat and grabbed your things and followed Dr. Jimenez out into the hallway. Your heals clicking against the linoleum provided the only sound as you wordlessly followed Dr. Jimenez out to the parking lot before getting into a black car. He pulled a large file off of the dashboard and tossed it into your lap, “Here is the information that I managed to compile on the project. You were asked for by name for this project and we’ll require your discretion whether or not you choose to accept the position.”

  
That irked you a little, you were a professional of course you could be discrete; you quietly flipped through the file and were quickly engrossed in what you were reading. The paper was an amazing in-depth look into the human psyche; the more that you read the more intrigued you became. This was so far very on point with your field of study but whoever wrote this was obviously a gifted individual. You had a thought, “Sir, you said I was asked for by name… who asked for me?”

  
Dr. Jimenez sighed, “Yes, you were asked for specifically once he read some of your work…”

  
Still not the answer you were looking for, “Okay, but I have yet to hear a name.”

  
Irritation was apparently Dr. Jimenez’ resting state, “His name is Ruvik, or formerly Ruben Victoriano. He’s a patron of Beacon Mental hospital or his parents were patrons until they died. Keep that knowledge to yourself. And try not to stare at him.”

  
What? Why would you be staring at him, “That was a strange piece of advice may I ask why you gave it?”

  
As you pulled into the driveway of a large if somehow worn down mansion Dr. Jimenez simply stated, “Perhaps you’ll understand once you’ve met him.”

  
You had met Ruben Victoriano or Ruvik as he preferred to be called, and though he was a man of few words you knew that he was an exceptionally intelligent man. You however worried that the passion he expressed for his research may have stretched the borders of brilliance and madness; especially considering some of his methods.

  
_-I’ll send a storm to capture your heart and bring you home. Oh, carried on the breeze you’ll never find me, gone.-_

  
You were probably on your seventh cup of coffee as you rubbed your drooping eyelids; the caffeine had lost its effectiveness somewhere around the fourth cup. You dropped your head into your hands, you briefly looked at your watch and groaned; it was already eleven o’clock at night! You were too wrapped up in the research that you had lost any concept of time a long time ago; you were pouring over Ruvik’s research deciding how to interject your own findings.

  
Was there really a way to connect the human mind directly to another; the human psyche was an incredibly fragile wonder. You sighed and pushed away from your desk, perhaps now would be the right time to work on the blood tests that you had been putting off. Compatibility was crucial in some of the tests that you needed to perform; you pulled the samples out of storage and prepped for lab work.  
Before you could actually start a particularly large yawn overtook you, the sound of a voice startled you, “Perhaps, now isn’t the best time to be starting tests. Sleep deprivation leads to mistakes and I need accuracy. Go home, Dr. L/N.”

  
You held back a surprised yell and turned around, hand over your mouth, and faced the man in the white-hooded cloak. You sighed and lowered your hand, “Ruvik, I’m so sorry sir… I didn’t see you there.”

  
From what you could see of his face, his features remained passive, “Go home and sleep; human frailty never ceases to amaze me. Return here in the morning and you can finish your tests then.”

  
He had an odd way of addressing people but then there were several aspects of his nature that were seemingly peculiar. You nodded quickly, “Yes, sir… Um, good night.”

  
Without so much as a backward glance Ruvik was already across the room in what seemed like the blink of an eye. He had a habit of appearing and disappearing without a word and you could have sworn that the world seemed to ripple around him when he did so. It almost appeared as if the world distorted around him. That was impossible in fact the more you turned the thought in your head the more preposterous it seemed. Still the air around him seemed to glimmer and fracture but you shook your head and reasoned that you were simply tired. You grabbed your coat and bag heading out to your car; surely some sleep would be the best thing for you right now.

  
_-Even though the landscape stretches like a hard day. Even though the old man says I have a fool’s plan.-_

  
It was close to midnight but you had made a major breakthrough; in the months that you had been working out of the Victoriano Manor you had made great strides. You could have easily found Ruvik in the morning but you felt that this couldn’t wait. However, when you proceeded into the main laboratory it was empty and you would have assumed that he might have left but he hardly left the manor. At least to the best of your knowledge he didn’t normally leave the manor.

  
You were about to leave when you saw a light coming from the floor below; normally you wouldn’t have bothered but something was urging you forward. You carefully descended the stairs, files clutched firmly in your hands, the stairs were steep and took you further into the manor’s depths than you had expected. The room that you arrived in was barren but the walls were covered in extraordinary maps of the human mind; you didn’t dare touch for fear of smearing the immaculate work but you marveled at their precision. There was a door to the left that was open so you proceeded further into what appeared to be a lab; it was well used and that’s when you noticed Ruvik was seated at a metal desk.

  
He had obviously not noticed your presence, too engrossed in what he was currently working on, you had thought about making your presence known but you didn’t. All at once, you were hit with the debilitating scent of formaldehyde that nearly caused you to retch; how could he possibly be able to withstand the stench? It was then that you saw the sobering sight of a pig’s head sat in front of Ruvik; the skin was peeled back in a disturbing macabre display. Ruvik was muttering to himself, words that you were unable to distinguish, you turned and fled from the scene your research was easily forgotten.

  
You returned the next morning, keen to discuss your results and possibly the events of the night prior with Ruvik. The manor was again seemingly deserted so you logically retraced your steps and made your way to Ruvik’s hidden lab. Before you entered the lab, you heard two raised voices, so you chose to stay hidden and listen. You clearly heard Dr. Jimenez’s voice, “People have gone missing, Ruben! All of these people met your criteria for your ‘research’…”

  
Ruvik didn’t sound the least bit pleased, “Speak plainly, Doctor… what is it that you are trying to imply?”

  
Without hesitation Jimenez fired back, “I’m saying that their disappearances bear a striking resemblance to the disappearance of your parents! Tell me… will we find these people in the same fashion that your parents were found?”

  
Ruvik roared back, “Be very careful with your words Jimenez! You should take care when you fling accusations around in my home…”

  
Jimenez scoffed, “Is this your response to the Hospital’s unwillingness to supply your experimental needs?”

  
Your feet were carrying you out of the room faster than you could process. In all of your time working out of the Victoriano Manor and with Ruvik you had never actually done any research into the Victoriano family. When your steps slowed in front of the grand library you realized that that was about to change.

  
_-Oh, faster than the post train, burning like a slow flame, on. I’ll send a storm to capture your heart and bring you home.-_

  
You entered the manor the next day but ended up taking a different route to the laboratory in which you normally worked. You entered a sitting room that housed a rather large and beautiful grand piano; you were drawn to it like a moth to a flame. You fingers nearly itched with the desire to stroke the keys and hear the rapturous melody swell and fill the confined halls of the manor. You couldn’t help but strike a few keys and marvel at how perfectly the piano was tuned. A voice behind you startled you, causing you to tap out a few sour notes, “Do you play, Y/N?”

  
You were taken aback at how he addressed you, in all the time that you had been working together Ruvik had always addressed you formally by your last name. You turned around, slightly flustered, “Ruvik, my god, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have touched the piano without permission.”

  
You swore that he smiled but it could have been a trick of light, “It’s alright… I can understand the natural curiosity it’s what brought you to this project. But more to the point, do you play.”

  
You looked down at the keys a fond smile playing at your lips, “Yes, I do… My father actually taught me how to play. It was the one thing that we could agree on; our love of music that is.” He motioned toward the piano, silently urging you forward; you sat down at the bench and stroked a few keys before falling into a familiar rhythm. There was a singular tune that came to mind, as you effortlessly weaved through the melody, “Claire de Lune was always my favorite.”

  
You continued to play and much to your surprise, Ruvik sat down next to you on the bench, he fell into the melody and played along with you. It was a strange and beautiful melody especially with the second melody intertwining perfectly; you couldn’t help the smile on your lips. As you both played Ruvik slowly spoke up, “My mother insisted that I learn how to play the piano and I admit that when I was younger I didn’t appreciate it. My parents and I never quite saw eye-to-eye especially after the accident.”

  
You looked up but the song never faltered, a silent question hidden in your glance, Ruvik was silent for a brief second. He continued silently, “My sister, Laura, was the only one in my family that ever truly understood me and never questioned my interests. We were playing in the barn one day; a few men that held a grudge against our parents set fire to the barn while we were inside. The only way out was a single window, my sister pushed me out of the barn but she was unable to escape. The fire killed her and left me as you see me now, horribly disfigured. A few years later, when I was a young man, my parents went missing and were subsequently pronounced dead.”

  
The song came to a close and you were looking at Ruvik absolutely crushed by the weight of his words and what he had to suffer. Without thinking you placed your own hand over his, “Ruvik, I’m so sorry…”

  
He pulled his hand away, and stood up from the bench, “Yes, well… now that you know what became of my family you won’t need to waste your time trying to dig up our past.” And just like that he was gone once again.

  
_-Though I’ve said the worse things and I can’t reverse things. Secrets of the floor lay gambled in the doorway.-_

  
You walked around the machine and marveled at its opulence as Ruvik walked around it and adjusted several things here and there. Over a year of research and work and you were helping Ruvik realize his full potential; you played a small role in comparison but you were proud of his accomplishment. You were happy to have played a small part in this momentous achievement.

  
You sighed as Dr. Jimenez entered the lab so you went about taking notes as the two men talked. When their voices began to rise above a whisper your attention snapped up, Ruvik seemingly hissed, “I’ve noticed that you published another one of my papers…under your own name.”

  
Jimenez sounded as cocky as ever, “You should be thanking me. You have no credentials there is no way your work would be published otherwise. Nobody in the world even knows that you exist.”

  
Ruvik spat back, “And yet I have surpassed you in every way that you could even imagine. It’s no matter I have what I need all that’s left is the procedure.”

  
Jimenez started laughing wildly, “Yes, and that is why we are here.” As he spoke as series of armed guards filed into the laboratory some of them moved toward Ruvik and attempted to hold him down. While several of the guards grabbed you and forced you out of the manor as you protested the entire way. They forced you into a van and drove you away from the manor with which you had become so accustomed.

  
-Oh, I’ve made mistakes and I’ve learnt the hard way. Even though you leave me crying like a banshee.-

  
Much to your frequent and loud protests STEM ended up taking over Ruvik’s work and you were offered a position with STEM to continue working where Ruvik was unable to finish but you vehemently turned the offer down. Thus, how you ended up back at Beacon Mental Hospital continuing to treat patients and carrying out your work that you had walked away from over a year ago.

  
It was a particularly long day and you were once again filling out paper work when the commotion started. Strangled cries echoed distantly into your office and you immediately put down your work to survey what was happening. You walked through the first hallway and found nothing out of the ordinary besides the fact that it was unusually quiet, all of a sudden. The elevators were not working so you ended up taking the stairs when you rounded the next corner you nearly fell to your knees.

  
There was blood everywhere… cascading down the walls; littering he hallway and what was worse was seeing where all the blood had come from. The bodies of your co-workers and security personnel alike were strewn up and down the hallways. You looked toward the end of the hallway and suddenly your legs gave out as you fell to the floor with a cry. Ruvik stood at the end of the hallway throwing a security guard to the floor in a broken heap.  
He looked up at you and his features remained the stoic and impassive mask that you had always remembered; he eyed you carefully but made no move to harm you. You slowly lost consciousness and your world faded to black; when you next awoke you were standing in front of a lighthouse. Cautiously you approached the lighthouse but the scenery began to shift in front of your eyes. Suddenly, you were back in the Victoriano Manor in the basement laboratory where you saw a man and a young boy. You gasped as the scene came into focus and you noticed that the young boy was wrapped almost completely in bandages; you quickly realized that this was Ruvik almost directly after the accident.

  
The scene began to change almost immediately after your realization everything seemed to be fast-forwarded as the images blurred in front of you. You were then transported into a bedroom and as the scene slowly came into focus, like the first memory, you were horror stricken. An older Ruvik stood in front of the bed with a bloodied knife in hand and the bodies of his parents were seated in front of him. You let out a blood curdling scream and it almost seemed like this version of Ruvik heard you because he turned toward you and stared blankly ahead; almost as if he was looking through you.

  
You vision faded once more but this time you jolted upright at the unmistakable feeling of frigid water. A scream tore itself from your lungs as you threw your arms outward and grabbed the cold porcelain surface of a bathtub. A bathtub? Cold realization dawned on you as you pieced together that you were hooked up to Ruvik’s machine; the machine that you helped create. Did you help create it?

  
_-I’ll send a storm to capture your heart and bring you home. Oh, carried on the breeze you’ll never find me gone.-_

  
**Feedback and comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
